Rise of the Forgotten
by Anime Ice
Summary: After being Neglected for his sister having the Kyuubia's chakra and him having the soul, but after being saved by someone with the eyes of the Sharingan who offers to train him to become something great. Watch as Naruto grows to become the greatest ninja ever. MinatoxKushina Alive. NarutoxHarem. Minasabi is owned by Anime Ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Fan fiction internet**

**I welcome you to another new story I had that I got from one of my other **

**Stories that I will update when I can, but will probably be sometime later**

**Anyway I just hope this one is good and just to tell you that entire if**

**Their if anything about the "Naruto" names or shit, because someone says**

**Put around what the person is saying or the name, but you know what I got TWO WORDS FOR YOU**

**SUCK IT!**

**Anyway here is the first chapter of **

**Rise of the Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings and True Family**

It was a cold night as the streets of Konoha was filled with lights of all kind and the people walking around the many stands that had games or food. People were laughing about as they celebrated the day no one will forget as the day their beloved Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubia by sealing the beast into his two children with the chakra in his daughter and the soul in his son. That was 6 years ago and many are happily celebrating and one certain group of people were having a wonderful time, these people were none other than Minato Uzamaki Namikaze, Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze, and Narumi Uzamaki Namikaze. These were happily walking around the village with smiles on their faces as today was not only a celebration for them, but also for their daughter's birthday. Everyone was having a wonderful time and had big smiles, except one little boy who some would say was an exact replica of their Fourth Hokage, with blonde hair that went everywhere, along with clear sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks. This boy was Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze, also the jailor of the soul or Kyuubia. Ever since he was four his parents started to train Narumi and when he asked if he could join her in training, but they would always say no and that she needed the training more than him, because she has the Kuuybia's chakra and needs the extra help. Ever since then he has felt like he is no longer part of the family as they showed more love to Narumi and allowed her to get whatever she wants and to go wherever she wants.

I guess another year alone, thought "Naruto" as he got up from the building he was sitting on and started to jump from building to building.

After asking his parents for training for the tenth time and getting the same excuse he started doing his own training with the help from the few people who noticed him which were few. He would get help from Itachi and Mikoto with ninjutsu and chakra control, while people like Anko and Kurenai would help him with taijutsu or stealth. These along with the Ichirakus were the only ones who noticed him and tried to help him the best that they could, but they knew that he would never be.

As Naruto was jumping from building to building he didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching him from the shadows of the buildings and as the person was watching him the eyes then turned to watch the Uzamaki Namikaze family walking around the village greeting everyone. The figure then looked back at Naruto, before jumping after him.

Naruto was jumping from building to building until he felt a presence behind him and when he turned around he saw nothing, so he just kept on going until he reached one of the many training grounds that he uses to train. Just as he enters the training grounds he hears a noise in the bushes and turns around just in time to see a kunai flying towards him and hitting his shoulder. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't as a punch to the stomach sent him flying towards a tree where ninja wire was quickly put on him and restrained him as he tried his hardest to escape, but couldn't as it was too tight. He looked up at his assailants to see that there were five of them one of them a jounin and the other five chunnin.

Well look what we have here, the demon fox out alone and somewhere where no one will find your dead corpse said one of the Chunnin.

How many times do I have to tell you I am not a de-, said "Naruto" before getting interrupted by a punch to his face that dislocated his jaw.

Shut up you Demon and just die, said the Jounin as he and the Chunnin started to stab and beat Naruto until he looked like nothing more than a bloody mess with stabs across his body and dislocated bones or bruises. One of the Chunnin brought out a small Tanto.

Time to die demon, said the Chunnin as he swung his sword to cut Naruto's head off and Naruto watched as the blade came closer and closer to his neck and he saw his life flash before his eyes and just closed his eyes accepting his death.

Just as the blade came close to touching his neck it was stopped by a hand that grabbed the tip of the sword and as everyone looked at the person who stopped them from killing the demon of Konoha they would regret it as once they look at the person who had on a cloak that blocked out whatever he wore and a mask that blocked his bottom face, but not his eyes and once they saw his eyes they saw that they were a blood red with three comas in them and they instantly recognized them as the legendary Sharingan of the Uchiha clan that made them famous and feared across the land. And as they looked at those eyes they felt fear that could make the great Kyuubia cower as those were the eyes of a pissed off man.

I'm sorry, but I will not let you harm this boy, said the mysterious person as he suddenly bent the sword before it gave a loud snap as he let the other part of the sword fall to the ground, then without giving the others time to get out of their surprise the man kick to the man's face sending him flying past the others then he appeared in front of two of the Chunnin and two kunai appeared in his hands as he stabbed both of them in the heart with the kunias killing both of them as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. The three remaining men quickly shook their heads after seeing their two friends getting killed they each took out a kunai before charging at the mysterious Sharingan wielder. The mysterious man just looked at the three men that were running at him, but before they could get close he appeared before them with two spiraling black orbs in his hands and before they knew it he slammed both of them into two of the Chunnin and head butted the Jounin. They were sent flying towards the end of the field where they fell unconscious. The man looked at the three men before his Sharingan turned back to golden eyes and turned around to see the awed face of Naruto who had opened his eyes when he didn't feel his head cut off. The man walked to Naruto who looked warily of the man and watched as he produced a kunai and felt like he was going to kill him, but was surprised as he cut the wire that was wrapped around him.

Are you okay, asked the mysterious man as he his hands started to turn green and he put it over his wounds which started to heal.

Yeah and thanks for saving…, said "Naruto" as he wanted to get the name of his savior.

It's Minasabi and you are, asked the now named "Minasabi."

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, but you could just call me Naruto", he said a little sadly and Minasabi notice that and knew why it was, but decided to make sure.

Why are you out here so late, your parents must be sick and worried of you, said "Minasabi" and just what he thought Naruto flinched at the parents saying and knew that he was either abused or neglected, but either way he would help the boy.

I don't think my parents really care about me since they left me at home and took my sister out to the festival, said "Naruto" with a sad tone.

Minasabi looked at him in the eye before giving a small smile. "Hey Naruto has your parents taught you anything", he asked.

No, they just train my sister and say that they will train me when I'm ready, said "Naruto."

Well how bout this I train you, said "Minasabi."

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "You would really do that for me", he asked with hope in his eyes that he would be trained in the ninja arts.

Yup and don't worry I'll send a note that I will be taking you with me for a training trip and since I have lots of power in the village I can take you with me without any draw backs, said "Minasabi."

Naruto gave the man a big hug and thanked him as Minasabi just patted his back. As Naruto let go Minasabi told him to talk a few steps back as he did he watched as Minasabi went through a couple of hands signs before slamming his hand to the ground and saying Summoning Jutsu as in a puff of smoke appeared a medium sized bird with red-orange coloring and a Mohawk on its head it look at Minasabi with a smile.

Hey Minasabi haven't seen you in while, said the bird with a small smile.

Hey Sarui, I need you to do me a favor and bring this to the hokage tower, said "Minasabi" as he handed a small scroll to the now named summoning Sarui who put it on her back.

No problem, said "Sarui" as she flapped her wings, before fire spread around her wings and along her Mohawk until she looked like a flaming bird. She then took off into the skies with a trail of fire behind her.

Naruto watched all of this with wide eyes as he just saw something he thought was lost to the ninja world. Many people thought he was a dumb kid, but the truth was that he was a prodigy and after reading much about Konoha and its history along with others he knew every summoning contract and the one Minasabi has is one that is rare and powerful. It was the Phoenix Contract and it was said to be a powerful contract that could rival a buji and many tried to get it, but they would need to pass a test that many failed and only few have succeeded. The last summonor he could remember was someone from Konoha, but disappeared and soon everyone thought he was dead and the contract was long gone.

Wow, you have the Phoenix contract, asked "Naruto" with wide eyes.

Yup, it was given to me from someone dear to me, said "Minasabi" with a sad look in his eyes that Naruto didn't see." Anyway we should probably get going if we want to start your training", he said as he did the same hand signs and slammed to the ground while saying Summoning Jutsu and in a big cloud of smoke their stood something that almost made Naruto faint as a giant dragon the size of a house appeared as it had light blue scales and the rim of its wings had white to it along with its tail. It also had a white beard that reached past its neck and had deep forest green eyes that showed power. Naruto looked at the dragon with wide eyes as again he saw another contract that was told to be lost and this was even rarer than the Phoenix contract as not only was it more powerful than the Phoenix clan, but if you are worthy enough then they would train in the way of the dragon sage which was taught to them by the Sage of Six Paths himself. But again it was lost after the last summonor went missing.

Hello Minasabi it's good to see you again and who might this young boy be, asked the huge dragon.

It's good to see you as well Jaruko and this is little Naruto who I have now taken as my apprentice, said "Minasabi."

Ah, so this will be my new summonor soon, said "Jaruko."

Wait, what you mean new summonor, asked a curious "Naruto."

Well I'll explain later, but anyway let's get a move on, said "Minasabi" as he jumped on the dragons back and helped Naruto on as the dragon flapped its wings, before he flew up into the sky and out of Konoha as for once in Naruto's life he gave a happy laugh as it was the best fun he had for the past six years.

**With The Uzamaki-Namikaze Family**

Minato and the rest of his family were having lots of fun at the festival as they were enjoying all the games and food along with the many people around them that sent them happy smiles. As they were walking home from the festival an ANBU with a Bear Mask appeared in front of him.

Bear what are you doing here, asked "Minato."

Hokage-sama we have just received this letter from some kind we have never seen, said the Bear Masked ANBU.

Minato grabbed the scroll that Bear had on him and read it as his eyes grew wide each second he read it and when he reached the end of what he was reading he tighten his grip on the scroll as he saw a symbols of both the Phoenix and Dragon and knew exactly who had written the scroll. Minato then rolled up the before tightening his hand around it.

Minato-kun what is it, what has happen, asked "Kushina" with a worried look in her eyes.

Its Naruto he has been taken, said "Minato" with anger in his voice.

WHAT! Yelled "Kushina" as everyone in the streets turned to them. "Why don't you send ANBU to find him, she asked as she pulled on his jacket.

I can't, because of this, said "Minato" as he showed her the symbol of the dragon and Phoenix as she gave a gasp of what those symbols meant.

How, I thought he was dead and if he wasn't then what is he doing here, asked "Kushina" as she didn't notice her daughter grab the scroll and look at the strange symbol.

Ka-san what does this symbol mean, asked "Narumi."

Kushina looked at Minato for approval and he gave a small nod, before looking at the Bear mask ANBU. "Bear I want you and any other ANBU that isn't busy to search around Konoha for my son who might be with someone", he said in a athuoritive look as the ANBU gave a small nod before disappearing.

Narumi this is a symbol that well your to-sans brother used to use, said "Kushina."

Wait, To-san had a brother, but I thought he was an orphan, said a wide eyed "Narumi."

No, I was raised and trained by my big brother who was better than me in every aspect and he was the one who was the most famous during the second shinobi war as the Minasabi the Sage of Dragons and tamer of Phoenix's, said "Minato" as he looked at sky, but wasn't able to see a small object flying over Konoha as it flew over the wall and leaving the village that contained Naruto Uzamaki Namikazes home and family, if you could call it that.

**And that's it for this first chapter and hope you like it, because now that**

**That's over I would like to thank all of you and hope you like it**

**And will be writing another soon, but anyway **

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people and welcome to another chapter in**

**Rise of the Forgotten**

**And hope you like the last chapter and just like I said in the last chapter**

**If there is a fucking comment about how I write this shit**

**Then just deal with it and ignore it**

**That is what I do with other stories when I read them I just like**

**The theme of it and if you a problem with it then well you know what**

**I mean anyway let's get reading.**

**Chapter 2: Return of the Forgotten and the Genin Exams**

**6 years later**

It had been a long six years since Naruto has left the village and when many heard this they held a celebration for demon leaving the village, but it didn't last long as Minato order for all parties to stop and if there was some that didn't comply then they would feel the wrath of an angry mother as Kushina would destroy everything and put almost everyone who was involved in the hospital. After that Minato found documents about arrest that were made, because of beatings that were being implanted on his son and there were set free by the civilian council and it kept on happening with them setting them free every time and Minato almost blew a gasket as he wanted nothing to do, but kill those vile councilor, but he couldn't as they were important to the village and knew that it would come back to bite him in the ass. After that he explained to the whole council that his son was taken from his older brother the dragon sage and tamer of the phoenixes. This got shocked results from most of the council as they never thought that Minato had any family or that he was related to someone as famous as Minasabi the dragon sage and tamer of the phoenixes who was the reason the second war was won by Konoha as he signal handily defeated both the third raikage and his large army and came back with only a few bruises. After that he fell in love with a woman who was also from Whirlpool and survived. Both of them led happy lives and soon had a child that was a true prodigy as he finished the academy at the age of 6 and became a jounin around the age of 11, but all that happiness came to an end when the third ninja war came along and his family found themselves on the battle field, but when his son battalion was getting overrun he stayed behind to distract them and wait for reinforcements, but when they came there were a little too late as his son was killed, but took out almost 500 hundred soldiers before he ran out of chakra and died. Minasabi and his wife were sadden and were in despair for their lost one and soon after that his wife died when her team was ambushed by Earth ninja who were the elite of the hidden village of Earth. After that Minasabi gave up his ninja life and left the village, but no before going to Earth country and killing almost half the ninja their as he was an a anger frenzy killing almost any rock shinobi he comes across. This helped Konoha greatly as he was the true reason why Konoha won the third shinobi war. After that the third hokage gave him a pass that allowed him to go travel to any neutral countries and that if he finds a potential apprentice then he is allowed to train him.

After that was solved many thought how strong Naruto would when he gets back or if he ever gets back, but if he does then he would be powerful indeed as Minasabi was ranked a double SS-Rank ninja as he was as powerful as Madara Uchiha even the Shodiame Hokage Harishima Senju. Minato knew that he could do nothing, but hope that his brother could keep his son safe, well if he Naruto really wanted to come back to a place that feared and hated him and even worse is that his family neglected him for his sister and for what a prophecy that a child of great power would save the world and he believed it and neglected one of his child for another. It was one of his greatest mistakes made as hokage as he couldn't stop the Uchiha clan from planning a coup and Itachi from killing everyone except his mother and brother and he almost made another mistake when Hiashi Hyguua killed a Kumo ninja who was trying to steal the heir to the clan Hinata Hyguua, but was stopped by Hiashi who killed him. When Kumo found out they demanded his head and Minato tried to reason with them, but couldn't make them reconsider and when the Hyguua clan was about to send Hiashi's brother Hiazashi, but Kumo sent a letter that they apologize and that one of their council men in Kumo had hired a jounin to try and steal the Byakugan from them. After that little incident things have been calm except the sad expressions on the Namikaze as they still did not know when Naruto would come back home, but unnoticed to them was that two figures in cloaks were approaching Konoha and were going to give everyone a big surprise.

**Konoha Main Gates**

Two people in black cloaks were walking down the path to Konoha as one of them was taller than the other and even though you could not see it because of the hood you could see small hairs of blond along with a bit of silver on the edges. The two hooded people walked up to the booth that two Chunnins were playing cards with one another until they saw the two people walking towards them.

Halt, state your business here in Konoha and papers, said one of the Chunnins.

They two hooded figures didn't say anything except give the two Chunnins both of their papers. As the Chunnins were looking at the papers their eyes suddenly went wide when they read who they were.

I think Hokage-sama would like for you to see him that you are back, said the other Chunnin.

The taller of the figures gave a nod before him and his companion left in a black and white shinshun leaving behind two surprised chunnin who just kept on staring at the spot that they were at.

Hokage Tower

Minato was just in his office doing the nightmare of all kages paperwork and it was driving him nuts. Just when he was about to just quit their was a small breeze before in a black and white shinshun two cloaked figures appeared in his office.

Hello hokage-Sama it is good to see you again, said the tallest of the two.

And who might you be, asked "Minato" as he kept his hand on one of his kunia.

No need to worry brother, we just came for a visit, said "Minasabi" as he removed his hood to show his dark blue eyes and golden hair with streaks of both silver and black.

Minasabi your back and if your back then that would mean..., "Minato" looked at the person that was standing next to his brother and who had yet to say anything as the person just removed his hood to show bright blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes along with three who let marks on his cheeks.

Minato would be looking at a exact replica of him if it wasn't for the whisker marks and silver coloring on the edges of his hair that were on the sides of his face along with black ends that were showing on the back of his hair.

Hello Hokage-sama it is good to see again, said "Naruto" as he gave his "father" a blank look.

Naruto your back, thank god, Minato then got out of his seat and was going to give his son a hug, but was stopped by him holding up his hand.

Sorry Hokage-sama, but if I were you I would not touch people that do not want to be touched, said "Naruto" with a monotone voice.

But Naruto I am your father and I haven't seen in you in 6 years, said "Minato" with a sad expression.

Sorry, but my true father is the one who took me away from this hellish place, said "Naruto" with clam expression, but you could hear the anger in his voice. "Minasabi I'm gonna go train somewhere so don't wait up," he then disappeared in a black shunshin.

You truly messed up Minato, said "Minasabi" as he sat on one of the couches and took out a bottle of water as he started to chug it down.

Minato looked at his older brother with a glare, but behind those eyes you could see regret and sadness."Tell me brother why exactly take him as your new apprentice and took him away from his home" he asked with a clam tone, but could hear a hint of anger.

Minato you and me know that this wasn't home to Naruto ever since the beatings and the neglect you guys gave him and you want to know what he said when I told him we were returning he said "why are we returning to somewhere where there is nothing for us", after "Minasabi said those words Minato had eyes the size of dinner plates as he didn't know that his son hated this place this much.

So are you guys staing or what, asked "Minato."

Well we just came back here to become a ninja of the village along with competing in the Chunnin Exams since they will be held here and since it would be good business not only for Konoha, but for us as well since we will leave as soon as we they are done then it should be easy, said "Minasabi" as he got up from the seat and walked over to the window.

Minato just a warning I trained that kid to the brick of exhaustion and I can just tell you right now he is someone you don't want to anger, because as far as I know he thinks as me as his father figure, with that said "Minasabi" jumped out of the window leaving a sad Minato who is looking at the only picture that had all of his family with smiles.

I'm sorry Naruto, for everything, thought Minato as he then Hirshins to his house where he will either face a angry or sad Kushina.

**Forest of Death**

Naruto was sitting in one of the tallest trees in the forest of death as he was meditating with the wind blowing in his hair and as he watched the shinning sun. He opened his eyes when he sensed his sensei and father figure appear behind him.

So Sensei what will we do now that we are back, asked "Naruto" who got up and stood by him as they both stared at the approaching sunset.

"Well you go to the academy tomorrow so you could become a ninja and get assigned a team, but since you are my student you will just be put under me", he said as he kept on staring at the sun.

Sounds simple enough, said "Naruto" as he started to walk away.

Where you going, asked "Minasabi."

I'm going for a walk around the village and maybe get something to eat, meet you back at the hotel, said "Naruto" before disappearing in a black Shunshin.

That boy is going to get himself in trouble one of these days, said "Minasabi" as he also disappeared in a black Shunshin.

**Konoha Streets**

As everyone was enjoying their peaceful day with people greeting each other and children running around looking at all the toys in the store windows or playing with other kids. Naruto watched as all the people had smiles on their faces looking innocent, but Naruto knows the truth behind those smiles, because behind those innocent smiles is the hate of all the people of the hidden leaf and Naruto was one of those who they hate. As Naruto jumps from building to building he watches as some of the children in the park playing and couldn't help but let out a small smile since it's these innocent lives that become tainted by their greedy parents, but sometimes they will know the difference from right and wrong. Naruto kept on walking and as he was going to go to the hotel Minasabi got them, until he sensed someone following him and decided to take a detour to one of the many training grounds he used before he left with Minasabi. Once he got to the training ground he pulled out one of his special kunai that was in a shape of a boomerang and threw it into the bushes and out came a girl the same age as him with blood red hair that went down to her shoulders and tied in a ponytail she also had a dark blue tank top with arm bands and a pair of black gloves along with dark blue ANBU pants and dark blue ninja sandals.

Hello sister, said "Naruto" with a normal voice and had a blank look on his face as he had a guess that she would find him.

Ni-san is that really you, asked a hopeful "Narumi" as she wanted to make sure this was actually her brother and if it was then she would do what she promised herself all those years ago and that is to bring him back to the family.

Yes, it's me and if you don't mind I will be going, said "Naruto" as his boomerang Kunia came back to him and he started to walk away from his sister, but had to jump to escape a punch from his sister that made a crack on the ground. "That was not nice Narumi," he then jumped away from his spot when she tried to go for a heel kick that showed how powerful it was by the size of the crack.

I will beat you big brother and bring you back so we could be a family again, said "Narumi" as she grabbed the sword that was in a dark blue sheath, but before she could unsheath it she felt a hand that was stopping her from pulling her sword when she turned her head to see the dark blue eyes of Naruto staring at her and as her eyes widened she turned around to see the Naruto she was facing disappeared into the wind. "How did you do that," she asked as she didn't even see him move.

Wouldn't you like to know, but in the mean time I would suggest you leave me alone as I will never return to a place that I am not wanted, said "Naruto" as he disappeared in a black Shunshin leaving a sad and mad Narumi who punched the ground for not getting her brother back and sad that is what he thought of his home. She got up and decided to go home to get ready for tomorrow's graduation and to see if she could still get her brother back.

As she walked off back to her home, she didn't see the pair of dark blue eyes that were watching her from atop a tree. Naruto just closed his eyes before disappearing in a black shunshin. He arrived at a hotel that was not at all fancy, but good to sleep in and knew they would be living here for awhile till his uncle could try and find a place to live that would keep everyone for watching or trying to attacked them. As he went up to their hotel room and entered the room he saw his uncle on his bed in a mediating stand. He just goes in the bathroom to get ready as he already knows his uncle is like this after being with him for so long. He gets out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts and white shirt with an Uzumaki crest he gets in bed and gets ready for tomorrow's activities.

**Next Morning**

The sun was shining down on the village of Konoha and as everyone was walking the streets enjoy their day Naruto was jumping from roof to roof with a small smile as he was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest that had an Uzumaki swirl on the back along with ANBU style black pants with red flames on the bottom and black ninja sandals. He had all his ninja tools along with his sword in one of his many storage seals on his wrists. As he made one final jump he landed on top of the ninja academy where future ninja are born and Naruto was ready to be a ninja, but not so much about taking orders from his "father".

As Naruto entered the classroom he could tell that their were some people here that had potential, but the rest looked to confident or arrogant to become ninja. Naruto took a seat in the back so he could not be annoyed and spot out potential threats, but as he was doing that he suddenly had to cover his ears as two girls one with pink hair and a red dress on and another with blonde hair and a purple dress on came into the room yelling like banshees which made Naruto want to cut their throats, but kept a calm look. After a while he saw his sister come into the room and saw her sit next to a girl with blue hair and the other blonde girl. The class kept on talking for a couple of minutes till the teacher walked in and told everyone to quiet down as Naruto soon found out his name was Iruka and as he was calling names he came to one with a message and as he read it he grew a small smile.

Alright class it seems we have a new student who will be joining us for the genin exams, he said as most of the class was voicing their opinions.

Hey, why does the new kid get to do the genin exams when we had to do the five years in the academy, said a boy with fareal looks and a white pup on top of his head.

Yes, but he was on a long training trip and was approved by the hokage to become a ninja for the village anyway would Naruto Uzumaki please come down to introduce yourself, said "Iruka."

Naruto got up and walked down the steps and could feel everyone looking at him trying to figure him out and as he stood in front of everyone he gave a small smile.

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I hope to get to know all of you better when we become teammates, said "Naruto" as he walked back to his seat with his sisters eyes staring at him as he sat down.

Okay now that is done we can began with the exams, the first part is a written portion, then a taijutsu match which we will judge your skilled and if you're good enough to pass, and the final portion will be a jutsu test by doing the three basic academy jutsu also their are extra points to anyone who can do other jutsus, said "Iruka" as he and another teacher handed out test papers and when all were handed out the time started and many started to do their test, but in the next three minutes you can find Naruto laying his head down on the table with a finished test.

After the time was up Iruka took the test to correct the papers, while the other teacher took the kids outside to begin the taijutsu part of the test and as the teacher called kids up to fight him which would last two minutes so to see what they have and as the kids each stepped up Naruto notice that his sister and the last Uchiha showed pretty good skills, but not enough to get his attention. He was finally able to go up and as he did he decided to end it quick so when the teacher started the match he appeared in front of the teacher and before he could do anything he gave him a couple of punches and kicks before he knocked him out by giving him a kick to the face. Many had wide eyes as they saw the new kid beat a chunnin like it was this didn't sit well with Sasuke as he should have that power. Iruka came out to see the assistant teacher knocked out and all the students staring at Naruto, he just shook his head before taking the other teacher to the nurses and when he came back started the jutsu part of the test where he called kids into another room to do the test and as kids came in they come out with ninja headbands. Naruto waited for awhile before his name was called and as he came in he saw Iruka sitting behind a table which had many headbands.

Welcome Naruto would you do the three academy jutsus for me, said "Iruka."

Naruto nodded before he replaced himself with a log, before he transformed into an exact replica of Minasabi and after transforming back he then held up a hand seal, before five clones appeared behind him then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Good job Naruto and if you can do any other jutsu then you get extra points, said "Iruka."

Actually yes, said "Naruto" as he did a couple of hand signs before their was a heavy gust that was picking up in the room and then it circled around Naruto before forming into a dragon.

Wind style: Wind Dragon jutsu, said "Naruto" as the wind dragon flew near Iruka who was sweating bullets, before it disappeared and Naruto grabbed his ninja headband and left back to the classroom where Iruka followed him a couple minutes later to tell the students they did a great job and told them to meet back here for team assignment in two days. As he finished he dismissed the class who walked out of the school to meet their parents who congratulated their kids for passing and just like everyone else Narumi was congratulated by her parents Minato and Kushina who also kept their eyes out for their son who was watching them from atop the school and when he felt someone next to him he didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

So I guess I'm a gein huh, said "Naruto" as he kept watching all the families congratulated their children.

I just came to get you for todays training, I mean even if you are a geinin for the village you are still my apprentice and you can't be put in a team, so don't worry and stop moping, said "Minasabi" as he gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder.

Naruto turned towards him before giving a sigh as he just looks at the sky as the sun is setting down."I guess, come on I don't want for them to see me or talk to me until the time is right," he said as he and Minasabi disappeared in black and white shunshins.

**Alright that is it for chapter 2 and I promise **

**to write more, but here is an early present from me and hope you'**

**like it and give me good reviews**

**I will try to update more, but hope you like it and review.**


End file.
